Musa
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Era por ela que ele esperou, por ela que ele escrevia. Um amor que não podia ser dito, mas que podia ser sentido em sua obra. Ela era sua musa, a razão das suas palavras e dona de seu coração. -JirayaTsunade - Dedicada a Thiago


**MUSA**

.

**_Dedicado ao Thiago_**

_._**  
**

Summary: Era por ela que ele esperou, por ela que ele escrevia. Um amor que não podia ser dito, mas que podia ser sentido em sua obra. Ela era sua musa, a razão das suas palavras e dona de seu coração. [JirayaTsunade]

Rated: T (indicações de relação sexual)

.

Suspirou, finalmente terminando mais uma página do novo livro dele: Icha Icha Panic. Olhou pela janela e percebeu que já era noite. Espreguiçou-se, os músculos tensos gritando por uma boa massagem. Descansou o braço na mesa e o rosto em cima dele, estava cansado. Os olhos, como sempre, encaminharam-se para a foto de seu time, mas principalmente da pessoa que ele mais sentia falta: a loira cabeça-dura, Tsunade.

Seus olhos vagaram para sua extensa coleção de obras, todas primeiras edições, avaliadas sobre a qualidade do papel, do traçado. Mas ele sabia que a pessoa que o inspirava nunca sequer saberia o quanto o afetava. Suspirou novamente afogando em seu desamparo. Quando ela partira, ele pensava que ela voltaria logo, depois de anos finalmente veio-lhe a cabeça que ela nunca haveria de voltar, que sua borboleta descobrira que tinha asas e voara para longe de seu alcance. Encarou seu novo romance, era sobre amigos de infância que se separam e tornavam a se reencontraram quando adultos, virando então um casal. Seria esse seu desejo? Ter ela como sua e apenas sua? Olhou novamente pela janela, um olhar perdido e desiludido pelo tempo. Levantou-se e foi tomar uma ducha, aquilo aquietaria esses pensamentos.

.

Ela encontrava-se perdida. Olhou para o céu estrelado e se perguntou por que estava ali. Aquele lugar trazia-lhe tantas lembranças, algumas felizes, outras deprimentes. Lembrou-se da sua infância, de seu time, de sua vida. Por que tudo passara tão rapidamente, perguntava-se em sua mente. Aqueles dias felizes em que as preocupações giravam em torna de vencer, tomar saquê, ganhar de seus dois companheiros e orgulhar seu sensei. Suspirou sentindo toda aquela nostalgia pesar em seu coração.

"Orochimaru, Jiraya...", chamou os dois em pensamentos, pondo uma mão sobre seu coração. Seus amigos, seus companheiros, todos haviam sido abandonados por ela. Orochimaru havia partido logo após, ela soube por uma carta. Mas Jiraya... aquele tolo ainda continuava ali, esperando, ela sabia. Talvez ela devesse ir até ele, reencontrá-lo para que juntos pudessem compartilhar aquela sensação tão ingrata chamada saudade. Seu coração comprimiu-se como se alguém tivesse apertado-o com força. "Dan...", ela havia amado e perdera aquele amor. Embora jovem houvesse tido sentimentos por seu companheiro de equipe, Jiraya, mas aquele sentimento não era nada comparado ao que ela sentira por aquela pessoa. Mas, agora ela estava só, perdida, abandonada... "Como Jiraya", pensou e então se reprimiu. Não, ele haveria de ter encontrado alguém que o fizesse feliz.

Ao olhar em volta qual foi a surpresa que teve em encontrar-se sobre o lugar onde era ponto de encontro de seu time. Seu coração bateu mais forte ao ver uma silhueta parada ali, a poucos metros da onde se encontrava. Lágrimas subiram a seus olhos, enquanto ela jurava não chorar.

- Jiraya? –sussurrou ao vento, vendo a silhueta voltar-se a ela. A lua foi descoberta pelas nuvens e sua luz foi o suficiente para que ela pudesse distinguir o cabelo branco que pertencia a ele. Não se conteve, correu de encontro, os braços abertos prontos para dividir a dor e os anseios.

.

Ele surpreendeu ao encontrar-se no lugar de encontro de seu time. Estava indo para Ichiraku, quando de repente encontrou-se ali, observando as estrelas e desejando que aquela sensação de nostalgia parasse. Um bom saquê aquecido ajudaria, ele sabia que sim. Então ouviu seu nome sendo chamado, virou-se alerta quando a luz lunar clareou sua visão e então ele foi derrubado por algo com seios enormes. Fechou os olhos e sentiu um calor descomunal preencher seu corpo. Ele conhecia essa mulher, com os olhos entreabertos olhou para ela: cabelos cor de mel. Abraçou-a mais forte, desejando nunca soltá-la, não a essa mulher que era dona de seu coração. Tragou a fragrância que era só dela, uma fragrância doce.

- Tsunade... –murmurou nos cabelos dela, amparando-a. Ela parecia tão quebrada, tão desiludida. Os anos fizeram-na florescer em uma bela mulher, mas também fizeram-na enxergar o mundo e a verdade de ser um shinobi. Queria mostrar a ela todo seu amor, mas sentia que não era isso que ela necessitava no momento.

- Jiraya... –ela sussurrou novamente o nome dele e ele sorriu. Ela parecia novamente uma criança. Levantou a ambos e ajeitou a roupa. Percebeu que ela o olhava e sorriu. Fazia tempo que não sorria.

- O que a traz aqui depois de tanto tempo? –ele perguntou enfim, o sorriso continuou na face dela, embora houvesse se tornado triste. Ele sentiu-se mal por perguntar.

- Estava na hora de voltar para casa, não acha? –ele percebeu que era uma pergunta retórica, mas mesmo assim não pôde deixar de concordar. Encontrava-se perdido e pensava que ela também havia se perdido no caminho. Talvez ambos pudessem reencontrar-se na vida a partir daquele encontro.

Ele guiou-a até sua casa. Ela ficara encantada ao saber que ele havia se tornado um escritor. Quando abriu o livro qual seu choque ao saber que era um livro de hentai. Bateu nele com o livro pelo menos umas quatro vezes. Ele já esperava por isso, que ela não quisesse ler sua obra, que não quisesse entendê-la. Já era esperado. Fez um ramen e ambos comeram, conversando sobre a vida e suas aventuras. Já pelas 23 horas, ela resolveu voltar a seu antigo apartamento, despediu-se dele e seguiu seu caminho. Ele novamente a olhou partir, dessa vez sabendo, ou ao menos acreditando, que ela voltaria para ele.

.

Bufou, irritado. Fazia 2 meses que ela havia voltado, mas ela ainda se perdia pelas ruas, admirando a vida em Konoha. Ele a entendia, mas não queria dizer que não se irritasse; odiava esperar. Sua vida como escritor estava muito bem, mas recentemente sua nova obra estava paralisada, não conseguia escrever, chamou aquilo de Bloqueio Tsunade, já que ela sempre encontrava uma forma de visitá-lo bem nas horas em que sua imaginação voava.

O relacionamento dos dois havia evoluído de certa forma. Eram novamente grandes amigos, confidentes leais. Tsunade achava uma forma de impedi-lo de fazer suas pesquisas pervertidas, fazendo com que ele não pudesse levar mulheres para casa. Em troca, ele a impedia apostar em jogos de azar.

Ela ainda se negava a ler ou sequer chegar perto do livrinho dele.

E então, com o atraso super pequeno dela, apenas 30 minutos, ele começou a divagar sobre as prováveis continuações de sua nova trama: Icha Icha Love. Sua mente foi preenchida por imagens de sua musa, sua respiração começou a se desregular enquanto se colocava no papel de protagonista da trama e em Tsunade como sua parceira. Foi tirado forçadamente desses pensamentos nem um pouco pervertidos por uma cadeira se arrastando em sua frente.

- Yo, Jiraya. –ouviu alguém falar e sabia exatamente quem era.

- Yo, Kakashi. Como vai seu time? –respondeu sorrindo, tentando recobrar o semblante pacífico. O copy-nin apenas o olhou de forma divertida.

- Eles me dão dor de cabeça, principalmente porque invocam com meu tipo de leitura. Falando nisso, quando sai o próximo volume, Jiraya? Ouvi dizer que você está em meio a um bloqueio... –a última parte foi dita em forma de sussurro. Jiraya suspirou baixando a cabeça.

- Logo, meu amigo. Espero que logo. –a face cansada dele fez Kakashi recuar um pouco. Esse era o mesmo pervertido que escrevia aquelas obras perfeitas? Chacoalhou a cabeça brevemente, tentando se livrar daquela visão um tanto quanto deprimente. Olhou o relógio, estava 1 hora atrasado para encontrar-se com seu time, suspirando olhou o amigo uma última vez.

- Ne, Jiraya, espero que você melhore logo. Talvez você devesse relaxar um pouco, o estresse não está lhe fazendo bem. Agora tenho que ir, estou um pouco atrasado para me encontrar com meu time! Mata ne! –e sorrindo o copy-nin desapareceu em uma fumaça, deixando novamente o sannin sozinho. Olhando o horário começou a se levantar, quando pela porta entra nada mais nada menos do que a pessoa por quem esteve esperando tanto. Abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder a raiva em meio a mágoa que sentia. Continuou a se retirar enquanto ela vinha a seu encontro.

- Jiraya? JIRAYA! –ouviu-a chamar, mas não parou. Não estava com cabeça para encontrá-la naquele momento, queria apenas descansar, esquecer de tudo, principalmente daquela dor em seu coração que era tão estranha mas já normal para ele. Ele queria desaparecer.

.

Já era noite quando ouviu batidas na porta. Havia adormecido em cima de seu mais novo trabalho, que não passava de páginas riscadas. Olhando ao redor percebeu coisas reviradas e outras quebradas no chão, provavelmente havia entrado em frenesi e se exaltado um pouco. Suspirando foi até a porta, abrindo-a sem sequer olhar para quem batia.

- O que quer? –sua voz estava ainda sonolenta, sua postura demonstrava o quão acabado estava. Não ouviu uma resposta, então levantou sua cabeça encontrando olhos âmbares olhando-o. Desviou o olhar, não queria encará-la no momento. Ela pareceu perceber aquilo, pois entrou sem ser convidada. Fechou a porta. – Não sei o que veio fazer aqui, Tsuande, mas acho melhor ir embora. Estou cansado... –foi interrompido ao ouviu um soluço, levantou a cabeça olhando-a. Ela chorava.

- Desculpe-me. –ela disse uma vez e tornou a repetir enquanto se afogava em suas lágrimas que não paravam de cair. Ele apenas a encarou, sem saber o que dizer. Logo encontrou-se confortando-a, não conseguia vê-la chorar daquela maneira, não gostaria de vê-la triste. Abraçou-a como se não houvesse um amanhã, como se eles realmente se amassem.

E então eles se sentaram e comeram a comida que ela trouxesse. Após acabarem se sentaram novamente, e então finalmente ela se abriu para ele. Contou suas mágoas, suas dores. Sobre seu medo, o abandono, a perda de seu amado. E quando ela acabou, ele estava ali para recolher os pedaços que ela havia se tornado, para fazê-la entender que ela tinha alguém agora.

- Está tudo bem, eu estarei sempre aqui te esperando, mesmo que você crie novamente asas e voe para longe de mim. –ela o olhou, os olhos cintilantes demonstrando algo diferente que ele não havia visto anteriormente. Uma ansiedade tomou conta de seu âmago e ele foi tentado a escapar dela.

- Eu li o seu livro. –ela confessou e ele quis fugir. Por que ela tinha de ter lido? E se ela não gostasse? E se ela descobrisse seu segredo? E em meio as divagações dele, ele esqueceu onde estava e então foi arrancado de tal medo quando sentiu algo em encostando contra seus lábios. Eram os lábios dela. Empurrou-a, olhando-a confuso. Ela apenas sorriu, acariciando a face dele. –Eu também o amo, Jiraya. –então ele se perdeu nela, naquela sensação. Seus corpos se moveram em uma dança controlada por instintos, banhada em um amor que existiu desde sua infância e só cresceu durante seus anos de separação.

E na manhã seguinte, nos braços um do outro, a nostalgia não estava mais ali, a saudade também não. Entre carícias e palavras de afeto, ambos puderam reencontrar novamente seus caminhos, agora um ao lado do outro. E quando perguntado sobre sua nova obra por Kakashi, ele apenas riu e se virou para Tsunade que corava. As obras agora poderiam trazer mais sentimento e descrição, já que ele agora tinha sua musa ao seu lado para auxiliá-lo.

**Owari**

**N/A: **Nunca escrevi uma Jiraya Tsunade antes, mas espero que tenham gostado! A fic é dedicado ao meu amigo Thiago, já que foi ele que escolheu o casal (ele me forçou a fazer sobre eles dois /mentira).

Aprecio REVIEWS! Elas me ajudam a evoluir como escritora! :D

Beijos carinhosos e apimentados,

**S**_ayu _**K**_oishimoto_

_ficwriter possessiva e romântica  
_


End file.
